Memories
by Animelover593
Summary: I have had a bad past. Things become different when I get taken in by a girl named Robyn and her Father and her 3 brothers. I FOUND MY LONG LOST SISTER! and my idiot of a dad... I have a comfortable life with them for awhile until something bad happens... Who is this person? Why does she claim to be my best friend? Has everyone turned against me?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater Fanfic**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

I quietly walked up the steps, as nervous as could be. As I got closer to the academy door, the more excited I got. Heh… Maybe I should start from the beginning.

A couple of months ago I was stranded on a road outside of town. I was scared and hungry. I'm pretty sure I was at my limit with starvation. I didn't know what to do. I was just trash, worth nothing to no one. I started feeling dizzy. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see a girl about my age.

"Are you okay? Here let me call an ambience!" She yelled worriedly.

"No… you don't have too." I say as I stood up shakily. "You see? I'm fine." She walked over to me and embraced me into a heartwarming hug. I started crying harder than I had ever done. Why? At this point this point I knew why I was crying. I had been all alone until now and I was happy.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"(sniffle) I'm happy! (sniffle) I have been alone this whole time and now… Thank you." I say as I dry my tears.

"I'm happy I could help," She said while patting my back. She reached into her pocket and got her phone back out. "Like old times…" Now at this point I could faintly hear ambience sirens. "They need a reason to take you to the hospital… lets see…" She said as she took one of my arms. "This will do!" She said as I heard a snap. The last thing I remember was the girl towering over me before I blacked out.

"Huh? I smell blood…" I said to myself. I wasn't outside anymore. My clothes were gone, replaced by new ones. "Where am I?" I asked myself while surveying my surroundings. I tried standing up but that didn't do much. I wasn't hurt anywhere but my arm so I couldn't understand why I had trouble standing up. "Is anyone in here with me?" I asked as my eyes stopped on a shadow in the far corner of the room.

"Man you ask to many questions…" The shadow said.

"Why can't I move?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We injected some medicine in you so you wont move while your healing."

"What kind of medicine?"

"I have no idea. It wasn't my job." He slowly inched out of the shadow. I noticed he was about my age (14). He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked a lot like that girl I had met.

"Do you know how I got here?" I asked, struggling against the medicine.

"My sister brought you here saying she broke your arm or something like that." He grabbed the bandages from the shelf next to him and tossed them to me. "You should be able to move by now. So, what is your name?"

"I am Shylamar. A weapon in training." I grabbed the bandages and changed the ones on my arm.

"Oh? So you're a weapon? What kind?" He asked.

"I am a death sword, class 5. Isn't it rude to ask someone else their their name before introducing yourself?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. I am Hatsu, Syo. I am a weapon's meister." He got up and got me a bowl of soup. "So, I had heard you were homeless and starved."

"I don't want to talk about it…" I said softly and went back to sleep.

I woke again the next morning. This time I could move properly and was ready to look around. I got up and made the bed because it would be rude if I didn't. I walked out of the bedroom and found a huge hall. 'These people must be rich.' I thought to myself. Next thing I knew, I was in the dining room.

"Is anyone here?" the room was so big that my words echoed. I turned around and found a huge family portrait. There was the girl I met and three other children. Three boys. They looked identical but all of them had different eye colors. Purple, Green, and Blue. It was easy to guess that the one with blue eyes was Syo. "Wow, I have never seen Triplets before." I said to myself as I stood in awe. I flinched as I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"They are my brothers."

'That voice, it's sounds so familiar' I thought to myself.

"The one with Purple eyes is Tonoki. The one with Green eyes is Satsuki. And the one with Blue eyes is…"

"Syo." I interrupted.

"How did you know?" The girl from yester day asked.

"He visited me last night and introduced himself." I answered.

"Well, I don't think we got introduced properly. Hi, I am Robyn. Nice to meet you." She said with an extended hand.

"I'm Shylamar." I said while shaking her hand.

"You don't have a last name?" Robyn questioned.

"Not anymore… My mother told me when I was little that I had to live without one. She died 3 months ago in a bank robbery… So I never properly got a last name." I said a little saddened by the memory.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of painful memories…" Robyn said softly.

"It's okay. I will be leaving if that's okay. I don't want to intrude any longer." I said as I looked around for the main door.

"You're not intruding! I already asked if it was okay for you to stay until your arm is fully healed! My father was fine with you staying!" She yelled after me.

"I can stay?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Then I have got to warn you… I'm kind of a train freak. I wake up really early and train." I warned her.

"Oh well. Your staying here now and we have special training equipment outside. Lets go train!" We both went out to their HUGE backyard and found the training dummies. We weren't the first ones out there though. Syo was already hard at work training and didn't notice us until we said something.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked. At first he didn't respond but when he did his finishing attack he finally said, "Not long ago." He went back to training. Robyn and I went to a different practicing dummy. I transformed into a Death sword. Robyn tried catching me but I was to heavy. We were not compatible.

Syo interrupts us and says, "Here, let me see if we're compatible" He bent down and swiftly picked me up like I was nothing.

"Whoa, I didn't think it would actually work." He said as he attacked the dummy. He watched as the dummies head fell off. "Wow! I only hit it once. You are one high class death sword, Shylamar." I transformed back into my human form and sat down at the resting bench.

"It's about time for Lunch. Are you hungry?" Robyn asked. By the time I heard Lunch I was already at the dinning table with a napkin in my lap and a fork in my hand. I was read to eat. Robyn's father joined us for lunch soon after.

"So, do you like the house?" Robyn's father asked. I looked around the room to see whom he was talking to. I realized he was talking to me.

"It's awesome! I like the training ground outside." I said enthusiastically.

"Well, will you be staying with us for awhile?" He asked.

"If it's okay with you." I said shyly.

" It's perfectly fine with me. We welcome you with open arms!" He said as he stood up to whisper something into the cook's ear. I sat there thinking 'Maybe I can be part of their family!' but I shook the thought and said, "So, what's for lunch?" I asked Robyn.

"We are having ramen with a side of sweets." She whispered back to me.

"Where are your brothers at?" I asked curiously.

"They should be here any minute now." She answered. We waited for a couple of minutes until they finally entered the room. At first I couldn't tell them apart but when they got close enough so I could see their eye color, I immediately knew which on was which. They all stood in a line in front of me, while signaled for me to stand up. I did exactly that.


	2. To Meet and Know

"I'm Satsuki. It's a pleaser to meet you." He said as he went and slumped down into his chair. I could tell that he was obviously being sarcastic. It looked like he didn't really care. 'Green eyes' I thought to myself.

"I believe we have already met but my name is Syo." He bowed and took a seat next to me.

"I am Tonoki. Pleased to me your acquaintance." He said and sat down next to his father. 'Purple eyes' I thought.

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed my head and sat down. I watch as the chef's brought out lots of dishes. All filled with delicious food. To many for me to count. Everyone got a normal sized plate with various dished on them. I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. I even refused desert! (*gasp* I know right? So not like me!)

I have the bedroom next to Robyn's. On the other side of my bedroom is Tonoki's room. Satsuki and Syo's rooms are across the hall. I felt kind of uncomfortable by myself so I went to knock on Robyn's door.

"(Knock Knock) Is anyone in there?" I slightly yelled. I heard some shuffling just behind the door.

"Yeah, just a minute!" She half yelled. She opened the door. She had on different clothes then she did at lunch. 'Do all rich people change their clothes every four hours?' I thought to myself.

"Come in! Make yourself comfy." She invited me in. Right as I walked through the door, I froze. Her room was a mess! I couldn't help but start picking up trash as she talked. "What are you doing?" She asked as she stood behind me. I quickly turned around and hid what I had in my hand behind my back.

"Pffft…nothing…" I said denying that I was picking up her trash.

"Were you cleaning my room while I wasn't looking?" She questioned.

"Yeah…sorry. It's just…I don't like anything messy. It makes me want to pull my hair out and die…" I said as I was acting out what I was saying.

"If you were that bothered by the mess, you could have just told me. I would have cleaned it up. It is my room after all." She said as she threw away a candy wrapper.

"Okay then! Lets both clean it!"

"Ugh, but I don't want to…" Robyn sloughed down in a chair and sat there kicking the trash like a four year old. 'She is such a baby…" I thought to myself.

"Well then, I'm going to bed." I said and closed the door behind me.

I slept so nicely in my new bed that I woke up later than expected. "OH NO, ITS 7:30 ALREADY?!" I rushed all of my training clothes on hurried outside. Again, I was not the only person out there.

"Why are you up so early?" Syo asked while taking a break from training.

"I woke up late this morning. I'm usually out training by 6:30." I answered back to him.

"Uh, that's a little early don't you think?" He joked.

"Well, I will be over here if you need me." I started walking to one of the robotic dummies that fight back.

"Wait! Why don't we train together?" He yelled after me.

"Oh, um…sure? I haven't really had a training partner…" I said showing my shy side again.

"You have never had a meister?" He asked.

"No. I wish for the right person to be my meister."

"What kind of person is the right person?" He asked more curious than any normal person would be.

"Well… They have to be compatible with me…We have to get along…He cant be to much older or to much younger than me… Oh! And it HAS to be an HE!…" I was out of breath.

"You just described me completely…" He said with a smirk.

"What?! No I didn't!" I denied it loudly.

"Yes you did. We are both compatible, we get along pretty well, I'm the same age as you, and you can obviously tell that I am a HE." Then he counted his fingers to see if he got them all.

"Oh… I guess I did describe you…" I had nothing else to say.

"Do you want to be my training partner until you leave?" He asked. I don't know why but I started blushing. It's not like he was asking me out so there was no real reason to be blushing.

"S-Sure." I stuttered. I transformed right afterward and kept quite. Time passed by faster than expected. By the time we were done training it was past noon. It was weird how no one came outside to check up on us. We cleaned up the training area and went inside.

"I need a shower after that training session." He said while wiping sweat from him forehead.

"Me too." I said as I sat down to rest.

"You can take a shower in the one over there. I will go and take a shower upstairs." He pointed to an open door that looked to be an oversized bathroom.

"Okay." I walked into the bathroom and saw a pair of clothes already prepared for me. Had a short shower. I dried off, got clothed, and opened the door. Faint but still there, I saw Syo waiting in the shadows for me to get finished. 'He waited?' I thought to myself. I walked down the hallway to where Syo was. He smiled and asked "Nice shower?"

"Yeah. The bathroom is much larger than I thought it would be." I responded.

"Lunch is ready if you're hungry. Lets go sit at the table." He stated and we walked to the dining room.

"Please sit, I have something very important to announce." Robyn's father said. I walked to my seat and sat down just like he said to do.

"Starting this next Monday, Robyn, Satsuki, Tonoki, Syo, and Shylamar will be attending DWMA." He announced. I started screaming but only in my head. DWMA was the school of my dreams. I have always wanted to go to that school. "I already have your uniforms and things you need for school." Robyn's father looked like his mind was somewhere else. Robyn and me started socializing and talking about if we would be in the same class or not while the 3 twins went and talked to their father.

"I might not be in your class because I'm only rank 3 while your rank 5 and may I add… rank 5 is the highest rank!" she talked on and on.

"Maybe I can train you until your rank 5?" I suggested when Robyn stopped to breath.

"That would be great!" She shouted. I noticed that Syo was by his brothers and was surprised by the outburst. He finished what he was saying to his father and started walking towards us.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so happy!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Shylamar jut offered to help me become rank 5!" Robyn jumped for joy.

"No need to yell." Syo calmly said. The next few days went by fast. I had the same routine everyday. Training, Lunch, Studies, Dinner, Sleep. Sunday night I couldn't sleep at all. I got ready for school still wide-awake.

I walked up the stairs to the academy door. Robyn left me alone after needing to go get something at the store. She told me to go on without her and she would catch up.

"That was mean just ditching me like that…" I muttered to myself.

"Who ditched you?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find a boy with spiky blue hair and a star on his shoulder.


End file.
